Hetaoni One-shots
by DuelKatana
Summary: A bunch of Hetaoni One-shots in various timeloops, written in the different characters POV. This will contain the POVs of all the main characters in the game, mainly in the first and current timeloops in different scenes. I may or may not take requests for scenes, it depends on if I actually finish the ones I planned to do.


Note: Okay, this is my first actual fanfiction that isn't a cross-over. I went on a Hetaoni craze awhile back and this happened. It was meant to be a one-shot, but as I said, I went on a full-on craze, so expect a bunch of one-shots. This is the first one I wrote, Italy' POV in some random timeloop that was never shown in the game. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hetaoni and Hetalia don't belong to me.

* * *

I only wanted everyone to enjoy themselves and become closer. I never wanted this to happen!

"It's too bad… Until now, I had hoped to escape with everyone."

Everyone… I'm so sorry… You hate me, don't you?

"Go. It's too late for us anyway."

How many times have we been through this already? How long has it been since the first time we entered?

"Go get us some reinforcements or something! Before that Thing comes back."

What mistakes will I make this time? How can I prevent their deaths? Will this be the last time?

"Ja… I'll be right behind you bruder…"

This is all my fault. Everything is my fault… How many more times will we have to do this? How many more mistakes will I be allowed to make? How many more times will I have to see my friends die?

* * *

Running. That's all we've been doing for quite some time. That safe room… should I tell them? Or should I let them figure it out by themselves? The puzzles… should I tell them? Or will that lead to one of those mistakes I once made? Which rooms are safe? Finally we entered a room to rest and locked it from the inside. It did not even matter that there were not enough beds for everyone. The room was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Is everyone here? Did we lose anyone?"

Please… let everyone be here… I sighed in relief when everyone shook their heads. We still had a chance, I have not made any mistakes…

"We have been running all this time! Can we not fight back?"

"That would be a better choice da? I do not enjoy running away da?"

"Then it's settled. The next time we meet that Thing, we fight."

No… Not this soon…Not like this… None of us are ready yet… Or are we? Will this be yet another mistake? Or… is this the right thing to do…?

"Italy-kun? Are you alright?"

I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Japan. "Oh… it's you Japan… I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" I replied, smiling happily as I usually would. I could not let them know… They had enough to worry about already.

"I see. That's good then." My smile faded as Japan turned away. By that time, everyone had already decided. Whether it was a mistake or not, there was nothing I could do right now. We were going to fight back.

* * *

It came sooner than we thought it would. We had just entered the room when it appeared. Before we knew it, France and Canada had already fallen. I tried to help, but they would protect me, always.

"Run Italy!"

"Go! Quickly!"

I could only watch as my friends fell, one by one. America's bullets had not done anything and he had been swatted aside easily. England had fallen soon after, his magic running out. China and Japan were both slumped at the side. There was no reason to escape now… We had already lost so many… There was no reason to try… I promised myself that I would not give up until I got everyone out and I intend to keep that promise. I ran, tears in my eyes. 'I'm sorry everyone… I have failed yet again…' I ran around the mansion, searching for the large clock I needed to turn back time. I could hear it behind me. Was it another one… or had everyone already… I ran faster. I needed to find that clock.

Finally I found it. Each time it would appear in a different place. I could hear it behind me, but it does not matter now. I smiled, reaching up to the hands of the clock yet again, turning them back as I had so many times before.

Here we go again.

* * *

Note: So... how was it? This one is really short huh? I never actually intended to write this out and post it, it was more of a random story idea that popped up, until I let my friends read it and they told me to post it here. Usually I would say that the next one is going to be up this weekend, but unfortunately, I have a major national exam to study for this year and won't be able to update till November. I'm really sorry for that, but I really don't have a choice. I need the grades to get into the school of my choice so... yeah. Please review!

Next Chapter: England's POV


End file.
